Best Day Ever (Harry and Louis lovestory)
by Chrissi and Issi
Summary: Two 17 year old girls go to a One Direction concert. They get more than they bargained for, but in the best way.
1. The Beginning

~Authors a OC lovestori u sick pervs. Anywai. Me n my bffl r gonna b riting dis - lol but dnt worri mah spelin aint dis bad irl haha! Hte best gonna switch each chappy so u cn meat bof of r OCs!1! cool beans yo lol.~

HI! My name is Chrisanthymum Darla Rose Blackwing, but my friends call me Chrissi (or they would if i had any friends :( ) But anyway my best friend and I just got tickets to the One Direction conert!

I was going to pick her up (her name is Isabella but I call her Issi xD) in my carm but first I had to get dressed. I put on a short black squinsed low-cut dress, neon pink fishnets, and knee- high black high-heeled leather boots. I teased my pink with light blue ends hair. I put a black headband with a purple bow in so I could be extra purdy -w-. Once I was done, I got in my solid gold mersadees benz and drove off to pick up Issi.

~lol did u leik it? shuld i keep goin? ok gud! ur gonna meat mah bestis oc next chappah. read n giv her god revouis! n me to!~


	2. Metting Issi!

(AN: Haay! Besti hear! I just wanted to say fangs -ILY Enoby- to anyone who has/ will read this story! ILY besti! Also find us on facebook!1! Hear u go... . ?ref=tn_tnmn

and...

. .9 )

Konnycheewar! (It Japanish for hello!) My name is Isabella Lila Skie Porpora, but Chrissi calls me Issi. As Chrissi already said, we have tix to the 1D concert!1!

I looked at my short, blond hair with purple streaks in it. (In case you havenve never understood her obession with that freak of a vamp.

WE WERE ON ARE WAY!

(AN: im so excited to right the rest of this story! Give mah besty good revies!)


	3. And we're off!

~AN: Im back, bitchezzz! hear 2 rite anothe aumsome chappii! thx 4 da reads n keep roveewin!~ I walked up to Issi's house she opened the door and smiled at me I smiled back she looked rly pretty. "Your pretty" I told her. "So are you" she said. I shook my head doing a frown. "I'm ugly." She gas ped. "No your non your prettier than me!" "Ok." Then we got in my car and I drove us to the 1D concert because I was super excited especially to see Harry because I knew I was gonna FUCK HIM. LOL JK! I'm a innicint vergin lol. ~LOL!1! im a silly goose! shes not gonna fuck harri (YET) haha thts bad y wud she do tht? (she is going to have his peepee in her woohole and her poop hole and also her mouth hole and nose and ear holes. she will make more holes for him to put his widdle didle in haHAAAHAAA) lol revow me pls bai!~ 


	4. More concert activities!

(AN: bcuz this is the internet, Is name, imma call her Chrissi. So chrissi, thnx for letting me write this w/ u! Thnk too you whof reviewed!)

I bounced excitedly in my seat, more then ready to see my babys. We got to the stadium wehre they would be playing at. I smiled at chrissi and said, 

** Chrissi nodded and smiled as we got out and went into the concert hall. **

**(AN: Did you like it? Are you super excited to meet Harry and Louie?)**


	5. Rock Me

~AN: Haiiiiii guyz! Issy (lol) is uch a gud riter write? She shud b a athor omg XD XD XD ani wai off2 da stori!~

I was sooo excited! Ond Direction was coming on! They walked on and all of them looked soo hot! (But especially Harry *q*.)

** said Harry, his voice sexy as per usual. re one Direction. Are you guys ready?**I** said Louis. Everyone laughed. They started singing Rock Me, which was my favourite song (AN: lol so Britis) **

** I shouted. Harry looked over at me and stunbled a little in his singing and dancing. And then he smiled at me! Harry Styles smiled at me! DO YOU KNOW WAHT THIS MEANS? **

** I said. **

**~omggggg! cn u beliv it! i can cuz im hte riter lol! giv gud revevevevEVEVEVEVs nd well rit moar! lol!~**


	6. Last First Kiss

(AN: Chrissi! You spellet my name wrong! I though u loved me?! Thnaks for the comliant tho! I wus thinking of becoming an athor in collage!) "No way! That's awsome!" I shouted. I hid a pout from her, because I was really happy for her, but I wanted Lousi to notice me! If only he would notice me… Suddenly, they started to sing Last First Kiss. I smiled wide. My 2th fav song! I sang along with the song and screamed, "I'll be your last first kiss, Louis!" Louis looked over at me and stunbled a little in his singing and dancing. And then he smiled at me! Louis Tomlinson smiled at me! I smieled back and waved slightly. "This is the beast thing that is ever happened to me!" (AN: Ohmg! Louis smiled at me! I'm so excited to right the rest of this story! TTFN! Give good review's!) 


	7. Some more stuff happens!

~AN: Uh.. thtd answere some twitter question, and I quickly wipped out my phone and quickly tweeted harry something.

s from twitter user .s my user name!

Harry reads on. Chrissi and Issy in seats AB 12 and 13 should come back stage after the show! # !Sounds fun.m going to see Harry Styles! And I also have a rare heart condition that causes my heart to stop whenever It hoarri wnt rock her but maybe he still will! who noes! i do! revleew!~


	8. My names' not Chrissi!

(AN: :( Chrissi! I would never copy you! If I did, it was a complete accident! I swear I would never do it on pourpose!) I screamed when Harry read our names. I WAS GONNA MEAT LOUSI TOMNLINSON. I screamed again when I watched chrissi hit the floor. "Harry! Louis! Help!" Louis jumped off the stage and. ran to Chrissi, throwing her over his shoulder as Harry dialed 999 (lol harry this isnt eggland!). He yelled over his shoulder, "Follow me, Chrissi! We have to get Issi backstage!" I pouted and trudged along behind Louis as we went behind stag to revie that chrissi bitch. (AN: God reiew's pleasE!) 


	9. The Awakening

~hwat the hell issi! u totally ccopied me nd then u called me a bitch? why are you being so mean? what the helllll?~ "Hey, Issi," I heard, and I got a lil confused, but I figured it wasn't for me so I tried to go back to sleep. "Issi!" I heard again, and it was really close to my face this time, so I creaked open my eyes. Harry Styles was knealing over me, looking all concerned. "Issi!" he exclaimed happily when I opened my eyes. "Youi're awake!" "My name's not Issi," I mumbled, my head hurting a little bit and also my back. "I'm Chrissi. Issi is my friend." (or at least i thought she was :'(((). Hary laughed. "Oh okay." He helped me up and smiled at me. "I'm Harry, by the way." I laughed, even though my head and my back still hurt, and my heart was kinda feeling like it wasn'tt there any more. "I know that, silly," I relpied. "Your the famous Harry Styles from onE Direction." "Oh," he replied, laughing to. "I am, yeah. Are you feeling better? It looked like that fall hurt." "Oh, I'm fine," i assured him. "I just have this really rare and sometimes fatal desease where my heart stops if I'm excited or something." His eyes got all big like in a anime or if he was surprised or maybe like if it was nine in the afternoon. "Oh, wow. Are you gonna be okay?" I nodded. "I am okay now Harry. Do you wanna find the rest of the band and also my friend (maybe :'((() Issi?" yes "Okay, let's go!" And we moved on to find them. ~haha! sum stuff happened in this one! and it was good stuff, i think! so ur reviewss should b goood! srsly! u guiz hvnt revowed in lik at lall an u shud! pls! also issi should stop being a mean bitch! js! bai!~ 


	10. Can You Belieb it?

(i Meant bitch in the nice way cause i kno u totally love dogs! U started bneing mean to me first! leik. in school you told me i was ugly,,, that was really not nice of u.) I couldnt beliebe it!1! i was standing next to LouisfuckingTomlinson! He looked as hot as ever and i couldnt stop staring at him! he looked over at me and blushed. "take a picture. itll last longer." I smiled and looked around. "whatdcha do with Chrissi?" He cocked his head and looked at me, confused. "i thought you were cHrissi? WEll, if not Chrissi, must be Issi." he held his hand outto me. "My name is Louis." I laughed and took his hand, almost passing out frum my excrement. "I know who you are, Louis. Im only in love with you, ya know." I flicked my short hair out of my face and smirked. "im one of you're most up-to-date fangirls out their." He looked confused for a monet before smiling. "Than it is a good thing we met, huh?" I nodded and said, "no but seriously where is my friend?" at that moment Chrissi and Harry walked through a set of doors. I screamed and ran at Chrissi, rapping her in a bare hug. "CHrissi! are you okayu?!" "No, im dead.. See, my heart stopped but dont worry cuz Harry will give me some of his own heart." she winked and I laughed. Louis suddenly grabbed my shoulder and said, "I think we should go to Nandos for dinner to night." I smiled and nodded. "sounds like a date!" (OMG! I get to go on a date with LOUIS TOMLINSON! I cant wait! Please review!) 


	11. I hate issi!

~AN: Wow. Fuck you, Issi. I have been sick _all fucking week_ and youre pushing this shit on me. I HAVE NEVER ONCE CALLED YOU UGLY! NEVER! Unless you count the times when I did it jokingly, but you do that, too! So, in that case, you're a giant fucking hypocrite! I can't believe that you would try to make me out to be the bad guy when you _know_ how shitty I've been for the past week. I have a terrible case of the flu, and I've been missing so much school, and on top of that you're trying to make our readers think I'm some two-faced bitch? How dare you. You know how stressed I am. Do you even fucking care? Do you even fucking care about me at all?

LOL but aniway good vrevoiws lol!~

When Louis and Issi walked away, Harry turned to me and smile. "Do you wanna. uh. Come back to my place so we could maybe have dinner or something?"

I Smiled back at him and nodded. I would like that a lot".

~Reviow srsly tho.~


	12. Best Dater Ever!

(AN: Babe, you know that you are a total bitch to me more and more frequently as of late. I have tried to deal with it thus far but I can't any more! I know you've been sick, but that is no excuse for acting the way you have been. I apologize for anything hurtful i've ever said to you, I just didn't know what to do anymore. I just want to be best friends for life with my lovely Chrissi. I love you sweetie. ur mai bae)

Oh my god! I was on a date with Louis Tomlinson! He looked gorgeous in his stripped shirt and his brown floppy hair. I couldn't stop staring at him again as we ate.

He laughed and said, "Niall tried to cum on are date with us." I

smiled. "He relay does love his Nandos, dosent he?"

Liam smiled and nodded. We laughed and finsihed are date. Afterwards, we went to his place and sat down to watch some Telly.

(AN: u guize need to reviewwww!)


	13. wow what a date!

~AN: Have I been acting like a bitch to you? If I have, I'm sorry! It's never been intentional, I swear. I've just been really off as of late. I just wanna be friends, too, and I love you, too!

Just don't fucking copy me again you piece of shit.

hahahah lol ily issi revs!~

Harri drove us back to his place and made us a quick and very britches dinner. I at it all and told him it was verry good. He smiled, and it was a smile that was kinda dark, like he was maybe a wolf in sheeps clothers or something. Or like he was a wolf who skinned Harry Styles and wore his skin so that he could date teenage girls for a lil while and then eat them.

That'd be funny haha.

"So," started harry. "Do you maybe wanna…" he trailed off a nd bit his lip all nervis like.

"Do i wanna what?" I asked back, intrueged.

In response, harry nodded towards his bedroom, and my face turned the same color red as a butt pimple when it's ready to be popped but without the white bit at the top and also my face is not a butt haha not that ugly guise exept maybe i am :((((. Also Wonder Woman's underwear.

"Okay."

~OHEMGEE GUISE! SHE/ME MIGHT BE DOING THE WIDDLED DIDDLE WIF HARRY STYLES! REVIEW IF U WANT SUM OF THAT ACTION HAHA! **I KNOW I DO**~


	14. still a good date!

(AN: I never stole from you at all!)

In the middle of a show i werent really watching, Louis leaned over and..,. KISSED ME! I looked him strait in the eyes and said, "Did you just… kiss me?"

He blushed as red as a summers day and said, "I relly like you. I think you are cute and charmimg." He looked down at my long purple dross and purple high heeled shoes. They accented my blond and purple hair nicely without over doing the purple. I snuggled close to him and smiled. "I've always thought you were gorgeous, more than anyoe else out there in this bleak, suffering world." He smiled and picked me up, carting me to his bedroom.  
I squeeked.

"Where are we going? what are you doing?"

He smiled lovingly as he closed the door behind us.

(AN: WOAHHHHHH. OH. MY. GOD. I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO RITE THIS CHAPPIE SO I WILL HAVE TO RITE THE maybepossiblysexidontknow LATER. TTFN!)


	15. GUISE WHAT

(AN: No, this isnt acctualy a chappie, but i was just looking at the traffik graph and I saw that you guise hadnt read chapter 11? For the stori to make any sense, you have to read all of the chpaters! M just saying, guise. Keep on reding tho! And we need lots and lots of reciwes so we cna put your ideas in the stori! ttfn, lovelys,)


	16. Louis is a funnie babe!

(AN: hahaha CHrissi ur funny. i cnt bellieve you would right somethng like that Thanks tho for ficking our storu. It looks much better now!)

"Louis! pUt me doen!" I screached. I hated being picked up almost as much as I hated Harry. Louis laughed as he set me odwn on his bed, holding his hands up in the universal sign of giving up. "I was just having fun. Didn't mean to make you mad." I smiled at his laugh. I mean, how can you not? I reached my arms out, wnating to be held in a hug. Instead, Louis sat on me.

"Get off of me! what are you doing?" i laughed as I tried to push him off of me. He leaned back, effectively pushing me into the matress. "Thats strange," Louis began. "Issy was in here, but she seemed to have disappeared… hmmm…" I laughed, a little breathless. "I'm underneath you, stupid!"

Louis continued to star up at the ceiling and say, "Strange. I didnt know mattresse's could talk." I weakly pulled my hand from underneath him and started to prod his side. "Let me uuuup!" I pleaded, out of breathe. Louis laughed and finally got up, leaving me panting on his bed. He hummed and laid next to me. "You look mega hot liek this, Chriisy," he whispered in my ear as I blushed hard. "Shuddup," I mumbled. Louis laughed hotly. "I have an idea…" he said as he vrawled on to p of me.

(AN: hahahaha end of my chappie! Y'all bitchez'll have to wait if you wnat to read the seriouslythoissexacctuallyathing. l8r cutn's!)


	17. The Aftermath

~AN: Hai guiz! Im ritiin this school so i hav a shift key nao! gud thin i ddn rite the sexy bits here that'd be akward lolz! Also ur welcum Issi fur fixin it ! ! enjoy the chappy roflcoppter!~

I stare at Harry, unsure of what to do. What _do _people do after sex? Cuddle? Spoon? Is spooning and cuddling the same thing? If we spooned, would I be the little spoon? Doesn't the big spoon usually feel uncomfortable? Oh, shit, would I be making Harry Styles uncomfortable?

Great, now I'm panicking.

_Nice job, Chrissi._

Seeing my worry, Harry sits up and frowned. "You okay there, Chrissi?"

"I'm fine," I assure him, offering up a weak smile and sitting up as well. "Totally fine. Never been better."

Harry seems unconvinced. "Seriously, Chrissi. Did we. . .did we go too fast? Did I take it too far?" Concern blooms in his eyes. "Oh, shit, did I hurt you?"

"N-no!" I exclaim immediately. "God, no, Harry. It was. . .great. You know-I mean-I just-gah." Sighing, I drop my head into my hands. How to explain? "It was just my first time, y'know? And it was fine, and it only hurt a little, but. Like." Another sigh. "I think one time is enough, you know?"

Evidently he doesn't know, if his confused face is anything to go by. "Oh?"

I shake my head and worry at my bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "I don't think I want to do that anymore. Have sex, I mean. It felt good and all, sure, but. . . I think it's not really for me."

"Oh," Harry repeats. He still looks confused, which I can understand—I'm terrible at explaining things—but at least he doesn't sound angry or objecting or anything. After a moment of silent pondering on his part and a silent aneurysm on mine, he gives a curt nod and finally smiles. "I get it."

My eyes widen. "You do?"

He nods again, then laughs and shakes his head. "Okay, no, not really. But if you don't think it's for you, it's not a big deal."

A relieved sigh escapes me, and I mumble, "Oh, thank god," before laying back down. Honestly, I'm not sure why I was so nervous. This is _Harry Styles, _after all; the boy who has over and over again proven how accepting and kind he is.

Then again, this is _Harry Styles_; part of what is arguably the most successful boy bands ever and sex icon to millions. Maybe being nervous wasn't that stupid of me after all.

Either way, he's not weirded out by my confession or anything, so everything turned out okay in the end.

With a small smile, I wrap my fingers around his wrist and tug at it gently, beckoning him to lay next to me. He does so with a smile mirroring my own, and we lay there for a long while, just staring at each other in warm, comfortable silence.

"Thank you," I murmur eventually, staring at a spot just above his shoulder. "For understanding. And for everything else, too."

Harry chuckles. He presses his forehead to mine and, aside from that and the smile playing at the corners of his lips, does not reply.

That's okay, though. Somehow I can see he's saying so much by just a few moves, and I think that's a hell lot better than any vocal confirmation.

Neither of us say anything more. I fall asleep with our breath intermingling and the sound of him humming.

~LOL! How did u guyz like that? i thought i shud maybi try outa different writng style for 1se, but i dunno, i dnt like it v much. u guyz should tell me wat u fink, lol! if u liek it a lot, maybz i kee p writin like it! review and fav and follow us pls!~


	18. You and I

(AN: Hey guyzzzz! i havent wroted in a long time cuz i have sooooo much finals coming up! eeek! Wish me hte best of luck! Aniwai, heres the stori!) I panicked as Louis crawled on top of me. "What are you doing," I asked softly as he started to kiss my neck. I definitely wasn't comfortable with the way things were progressing. I knew what he wanted, I wasn't an idiot. I just didn't think I was ready to give it to him. "'M kissing your neck," he mumbled. I nodded as a sign of my understanding. "Yes, but why?" He pulled away, looking a bit confused. "I thought you wanted to have sex with me?" He asked seemingly a bit hurt. I closed my eyes and shook my head, afraid to answer in fear of upsetting him. I opened my eyes once I felt his hand caress my cheek softly. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to rush anything." I opened my eyes to look up into the soft and understanding green eyes above me. I smiled. "Thank you, Louis. Now," I said as I shoved him off me with a smirk. "Get off of me!" He landed on his back on the bed with a laugh. As I went to stand up, he tackled me to the floor. From then on, it was a competition to see who was the strongest. I ended up losing and having to beg for my 'mercy'. After a short calm down period, I looked at Louis and said, "Do you have an outfit I could borrow?" Louis nodded and grabbed out some clothes, all of which were purple. He laughed at my exited expression as I grabbed the clothes from him. "Seeing as how your dress and hair are purple, I decided you should have some matching clothes." I hugged him tight for being so thoughtful before I ran to the bathroom and put the clothes on. I came back and Louis was texting on his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled and sat next to him. "Hey Pumpkin," I said. "Want to watch a movie?" He pushed on my face and mumbled, "Go away, Harry, I am with a girl right now." I fell onto the floor with a squeak. Landing straight on your tailbone hurts! He looked down at me with a shocked expression. "Issi? Oh no! I'm sorry, I thought you were Harry." I stood and pouted. "Why? Are you saying I /look/ like him?" At this point, Louis was very confused. "No? I just wasn't paying attention and made a mistake. I'm sorry. Even if I did say you look like Harry, though, would that be a bad thing? I mean, he is pretty attractive after all." I was seething by the time he finished his short spiel. "Harry Styles is nowhere near as attractive as I am! He is just an overrated prick!" Louis took a step back and said, "Hey, just calm down. Let's just sit down and watch a movie, okay?" He took my hand and we laid on the bed together, falling asleep as we cuddled watching Krazy Klowns from Outer Space.

(AN: Hey guize! How was iiiiiit? I decieded to ry Chriissis style(s)[get it?] cause i thought it wsa hella rad ! Anywai, please review!)


	19. The Wake Up

~AN: Haha Issi, m glad u think i ddi god! but you saying that issi is more attractive than harry is a huge lie btw! No offense! Lol aniwai heres the chappi!~

When i woke up int he morning, Harry FUDGING styles was cuddling with me! like, almost lip to lip contackt! i know we did **the deed** last night but it's still a big deal okay you guyzzz!

"Hi" harry greeted, his voice all husky and stuff with raw morning masculinity. i grinned at him.

Hi hoary i said back, my grin getting begger when he grinned at me aswell.

"What do u wanna do today, Chrisi?" he asked me with a still pretty big grinn.

**FUCK !**

''Haha'' i replied, coz i was just kidding about that list bit that i said in my head. "Idk Harry maybe we should watch a movi?" He nodded, which was good, coz i jus wan'ted a lazy day and heyk he agreed so that's good.

we didn't get out of bed to watch the movie, just stayrd in bed. We watched The Thing which was rly scary like don't watch it it's spooky but coz of that I was able to hide my face in Harry's amazingly chizzled chest which btw is a lot better than Issi's unchizzled chest just sayin.

THen we kissed and stuff but not too passionately because Chrissi doen't like sex or anything guyz so they did like eskimo kisses except with they're lips.

~AN: Wow what ACTION but not in the SEX way because SEX is something CHRISSI doesn't LIKE. Lol read the new chappie whenever baiii!~


	20. The Crimson Horror

(AN: What the hell Chrisssi?! Are you daying thatuy ous thinkj im ugly! W ow! I though we were friends/ Anywhoooooooooooooo hewr is the nextttt chappter!)

I wok up the nest mornign cuddled in Liam,s arms. HE snuggled me closer and i couldnt help but smiel. I tried to stretch but the hold Lious had on me was too tight and i could nt get out.

"Looooou! LEt go of me!" I creid jokingly.

haha no.

"But Lou! O jave to go to the bathroom!"

dont be such a spoil sport.

I groaned as I sipped my Way out of the bed and into the bathroom. I did my busniss in theri and realised… I had my period! "Oh no oh no ho no," I said, trying not to fredak the hell out. I had not thought too bringa ndy pads. I hearsd Louis nock on the door.

Every thing okie dory in here, Issi?

"uhhhhh… yeah! I'm fine! HA," I said, hoping to a god that isnt real taht he wouldnt come in. He did. "Louis, wath the hell!" I screamed, trying to **the real me is dead. I am only a shell of what I once was. Please save me. I scream for someone to come, but alas, no one does. I feel this monster inside of me grow and grow until there is nothing left but the monster. It/He has a name. I will not mention the name for I know that you know it. Please, if anyone is out there, rescue me from my own personal hell.** cover myslef up as he blinekd rapidly at me in confusion.

youre beleding," he said, not turnign to look away. "WAit! I know what do!" He went itno his closet and pulled out a pad. He hadn ed it to me and I smile at him.

"Thank! I say as u shoe him out of the bathroom and put the pad on. I came out and saw him standing on the bed, texting someone. I looked up at the tallness that is Louis and siad, "Who ya texting?" The boys. "Ew, why?" I asked as I flopped onto the bed, almost knocking him ofer. "becaue we have a show tonight that we need to get ready four." I looked up at him and groaned. "Are you srs? I just wanted it ot be You and I tonight. (AN: haha see what I didn tehre.) He smiled down at me and said, it'll be fyn, I promise. You get to meet the other boys tonight too." "Why are you standing on the bed?"

"That's me," he said as he jumped off and said, "get rad, we leave in five."

"Five what?"

"four… three.. two… one….."

I jumped up and he pulled me out the door, it was going to be a terribly exciting day.

(AN: W O W! It wil be so oooooo muvh fun meeting with the other bois and also Chrisssssi! Please Review!)


	21. Incrediable Rad Stuff!

~AN: OMG GUYZ TIM 4 ANUTER CHAPPIE ARE U EXITED? ALSO O ur not ugly issi harri is jsut sexier than u r so yeah.~

Harry made us get ready speedy quick! after the movie coz there was gonna be another concret tonight. He told me afterwords he'd introduce me to the rest of th e band. I ras really excited, especially to see Niall. And also Liam. They were my favs besides Harry who was/is my #1 fav.

"I'm so exited!" I told Harry. "I love you're band so much, you guys wrock!"

"Haha," harry replied, "I know, we're pretty cool. It's a good thing this concert is in the same exact place as the one I met you for some reason!"

I nodded a lot, because he was totally right on that. Then we got in his solid diamond minivan. It was pretty sharp but also pretty prretty so i got over it.

Wehen we made it to the concert, Harry went bhind the stage to reherse witht eh other boys, and I saw Issi like right away. "Omg issi!" I yeled as I went up to her and hugged her. "I had a lol of fun with harry last night!"

"Me too!" Said Issi back at me right back at me. "Except it was with Lousi and not Harry haha lonl."

LOL.

Then we had fun listenin to the music at the concert which was rrrly good and stuff.

~WOW, what a good chappie guys right! Revewiowv!~


End file.
